


Senses Beautiful

by Tarlan



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the very first meeting, all of Riddick's senses are wrapped up in Vaako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ prompts:  
> 1\. SmallFandomFest: TCoR, Riddick/Vaako, Kneel  
> 2\. SmallFandomFlsh: #7 Restraint

First time I saw him was on Helion Prime moving slowly behind the crowd towards me, body held full of intrigue and pride, all that fanaticism held in restraint as he praised his Lord Marshall. He was filled with eagerness for everyone to become what he had become, for me to become what he had become...a Necromonger. Heard his voice, deep and sultry. Could listen to that voice all day.

Sounded beautiful.

I remember his mouth, the shape of his lips visible through the front piece of his helmet. Full lips drawn up almost into a pout of irritation that anyone might refuse to accept what he considered to be the greatest gift, free entry to Necromonger society. Except I wasn't one for joining religious orders, or armies of fanatics. Seen too many fanatics high on religion or drugs, made no difference to me. And then he pulled off that helmet and revealed his face, pale and ethereal, eyes ringed in dark smudges staining the whiteness of his cheeks, and those lips slanted in more than mere interest.

Still wasn't one for joining religions but was one for worshiping at the feet of a handsome man, of tasting a man's lips. Wanted a piece of him that day but settled for taking revenge for the Imam instead.

Missed his voice when he deferred to her, missed the resonance that sank deep into my chest, into my groin. Smelled him on her though, smelled the musk of sated lust lingering on her skin like a perfume, rich and heady. Took a deep breath as I studied what he'd claimed, or what had claimed him, and felt that easy tightening in my groin of lust and want.

Smelled beautiful.

Knew I intrigued him from the start, could see that interest flaring in his eyes every time our paths crossed, the only part of him that looked alive until he moved in battle. The heavy breastplate and battle ax didn't hinder him, his moves graceful like one of them dancers I saw once on Purnia. Made it look easy, made me study his muscled thighs and biceps, his sculptured ass and broad shoulders. Made me imagine him without that armor, pale skin glowing like reflected moonlight, beading with sweat as the air filled with the scent of male sex. Could see him kneeling at my feet, head bowed, hands pressed to muscled thighs in barely held restraint.

Looked beautiful.

Watched him kneel before me in the Necropolis, saw them all kneel but only had eyes for him. Made them all go away except for him. Left him on his knees before me as I stalked around him, feeding my shined eyes on his perfect form, breathing in his scent and making him talk so I could hear his voice thrumming inside me, building the pleasure. Saw him watching me too, tracking me with lowered eyes beneath dark lashes, with interest twisting those perfect lips. But I could sense her too, could smell her cloying perfume drifting in the air from the level above us and I wanted him... alone.

Half dead, full dead, a dead man's chambers. Didn't matter to me. Just another room though more opulent than I'd become accustomed to over the years. Not many luxuries to be found in slam. Least the room held no stench of urine and fear-sweat, just the scent of clean sheets and his musk mingling with mine as he stripped for me, fulfilling a fantasy of naked flesh kneeling at my feet. My hands pushed through short strands of dark hair as I guided those full lips to my hard cock, moaning as he sucked and licked, dark eyes raised to mine, filled with pleasure as he worshiped me in turn. My hands moved to his throat, wanting to feel him swallow my release, and I pulled out to watch the overflow trickle from the side of those full, swollen lips, unable to show any restraint as I leaned in and swiped my tongue over his mouth, tasting myself, tasting him.

Tasted beautiful.

He stays with me, watches me, rarely leaves my side while I consolidate my position as Lord Marshall. No one would go against both of us though I'm surprised he doesn't want the job after doing his best to take it away from Zhylaw the Last. Thought I might have to worry about her but she disappeared soon after that first time when I took him to my bed. I don't want to know where she went and I don't want to know how though I know I should sleep with one eye open, should watch for the knife buried hilt-deep in my back but I don't.

He sleeps with me, pale flesh warm against mine, strong arms wrapped around me like steel bars and yet I crave this cage of bone, crave the feel of his skin and muscle pressed hard to mine, legs entangled from ankle to thigh, and his hot breath easy against my face as I breathe him deep. Love it when he's awake too, panting in need on his splayed knees with his ass raised, and I sink into the inferno of his open body, licking the sweat and musk from his back, soaking up in his cries of passion and pain as the scent of arousal fills the air around us. I feel him shudder beneath me, see his back arch as he takes me deeper into tight, velvet heat.

Feels beautiful.

We passed across the threshold together, touching each other deeper than mere flesh and feeling the changes turn us into holy half-dead. Lord Marshall Riddick and his consort, my Lord Vaako, driven together by need and desire that went beyond the physical realm of sweat, blood and sex. When I lie in his arms now, I sense all of him, see his words are truth, taste his voice and hear the pleasure singing through his soul and mine.

Senses beautiful.

END


End file.
